Underground Express
by preachersgal
Summary: Ever wonder what events in Nathan's background shaped him into the man he became? When the stagecoach arrives with a wounded passenger, an old friend of Nathan's, the healer reflects on his road to freedom.


_**UNDERGROUND EXPRESS**_

DISCLAIMER:  
This is a work of fan fiction.  
The Magnificent Seven characters belong to CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment

_**Many thanks to my awesome friend, Lisa, for her beta of my fic**_

The call went out, "Coach comin' in!"

The driver of the stage coach rounded the bend into Four Corners anxiously. His partner, riding shotgun, started yelling the moment they appeared on the main road.

"Where's the healer? We need him now!" he yelled.

Chris, jumped up from his seat in front of the saloon, and gestured down the street. He shouted to the driver, "Head to the livery stable at the end of the street." At the driver's nod, Chris started running after the coach.

The driver pulled the stage in front of the livery. He and his partner jumped down from their perch.

Vin had appeared, and he and Chris ran up to the two men standing beside the coach.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Got stopped in a robbery," the driver said. "A lady passenger's been shot."

By this time, Nathan had heard the arrival of the stage and was running down the steps from his clinic.

The driver opened the door to reveal three passengers in the coach. There was an elderly lady, a small girl of about seven and a young woman who appeared to be about thirty. The little girl was clinging to the younger woman's hand. It was this woman who had been shot. Blood spotted her dress near her left thigh.

Nathan said, "Let's get her out of the coach and up to the clinic."

Vin and Chris started to climb up into the coach, but the young woman looked up when the healer had spoken. "Nathan, is that you?" she whispered.

Nathan froze and looked up. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Bess…Bess, oh my God! Don't worry; we'll get you fixed up." He glanced at Vin and Chris. "Be careful. This lady is an old friend of mine."

The little girl looked scared. She stared at the two men and asked, "Where are you taking my mother?"

Before they could respond, the young woman said, "Sarah, honey, don't fret. This is Nathan. I've told you about him. He'll take good care of me."

Chris seemed a bit stunned when he heard the girl's name, but he quickly recovered. Vin and he helped Bess from the coach, with her daughter, Sarah following them closely behind.

Josiah and JD had also arrived and observed the events as they unfolded. Vin and Chris lifted the woman up and began to carry her up the stairs with Nathan.

Josiah knelt down beside Sarah and said, "Why don't you come with me? I'll take you up to the clinic and you can sit with your mother."

Sarah looked up into his eyes and asked, "Are you a friend of Nathan's?"

"Yes, I am. Have been for a long time," Josiah replied.

"Mama always told me Nathan was a special friend from a long time ago," Sarah replied. "Is he going to make my mama better?"

Josiah nodded. "He'll do everything he can to help her." He took Sarah's hand and led her up the steps to the clinic.

Once Bess was placed carefully on the bed, Chris told Nathan he was going to speak to the stage coach driver to find out what happened and get organized to go after the thieves who shot this woman. He passed Josiah coming through the doorway with Sarah and nodded to them on his way out.

"Vin," Nathan said, "get some water on to boil." He turned and sat down beside his old friend. "Bess," he said gently, "I've got to lift up your dress to see to the wound."

Bess nodded. "That's all right, Nathan. You do whatever you need to."

While Nathan worked, he glanced over at Sarah and then asked, "She's your daughter? With Michael?"

"Yes," Bess replied, wincing as Nathan examined the wound. "We lost Michael two winters ago to pneumonia."

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said. "Where were you headed on the stage?"

Bess gave him a small smile. "I was hoping we'd get to see you. Sarah and I are on our way to Nevada. I've been offered a teaching position there."

The healer smiled back. "Sounds like a good opportunity for ya," and then he added more seriously, "Bess, I want you to take a sip of whiskey. I need to remove the bullet," Nathan said. He glanced at Josiah, who got up from where he had been sitting with Sarah.

Sanchez opened a cupboard door and removed the bottle of red eye, pouring some into a glass. He brought it over to Bess and helped her take a sip.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Bess, these two men are friends of mine. This is Josiah Sanchez and this fella behind me is Vin Tanner," the healer introduced.

Vin nodded to her with a small grin on his face.

Josiah said, "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances."

"Well, while I agree with you, Mr. Sanchez, I'd rather be here with Nathan caring for me than anywhere else in this situation," replied Bess.

Sarah slowly approached the bed where her mother rested and stood next to Josiah. "Mama, are you going to be all right?" the little girl asked.

"I'll be fine, Baby. Don't be afraid. I told you God was smiling on us…didn't he bring us to Nathan?" Bess soothed quietly, taking Sarah's hand in hers. "Would you feel better if we said a prayer?"

Sarah nodded.

"Why don't you say the Lord's prayer and I'll listen to you?" asked Bess.

"Bess, just lie very still. I'm going to have Vin and Josiah hold you down while I remove the bullet," said Nathan softly.

"All right, Nathan," Bess replied and then motioned to her daughter. "Sarah, sit beside me on the bed. Go ahead."

Vin took hold of Bess' legs below her knees, while Josiah moved around to hold Bess around her waist. Nathan knelt next to the bed and began to work with a probe to find the bullet. The brave woman squeezed her eyes closed and held her daughter's hand tightly as Sarah recited the prayer.

"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name..."

Chris was standing in the main street, speaking to the stage coach driver.

The driver was saying, "We rounded the bend back near the pass and there were three masked men in the road with their guns drawn. When we stopped, they told us to turn over all our money and jewelry. The elderly woman didn't move fast enough for them, and one of the men started to shove her, getting pretty belligerent. The younger lady stepped between the two and told him to stop treating the older woman so roughly. The robber got mad; told her to shut up and mind her own business, and then he shot her!" The driver shook his head. "I couldn't believe he did that. I think the three of them got scared at that point, because they quickly mounted their horses afterward and ran off."

"Any chance you would recognize them?" asked Chris.

"I can give you a description of what I saw. Might recognize their voices, but I got a good look at their horses and the clothes they were wearing. I could describe them," the driver replied.

"Good," said Chris. "I goin' to get some of my men together and head out after them."

JD stopped by the clinic to see if he could help. Jackson asked if he would take Sarah down to the restaurant and get her something to eat. Vin went with them to find Chris.

Nathan told Bess that she best get some sleep and he'd see to it that Sarah was well taken care of. Bess thanked Nathan quietly and then asked if anything went wrong, if he would see that Sarah got back to her parents' home in Delaware. Nathan promised he would. After a short time, Bess slipped off to sleep.

Nathan sat back in a chair and let out a long breath. He shared a glance with Josiah.

"You're probably wondering how I know Bess, aren't you?" Nathan asked.

"I was a bit curious," Josiah replied.

"Remember I told you about William Garrett, who helped me on the underground railroad when I escaped slavery?" Nathan asked.

Josiah nodded.

Nathan looked towards the sleeping woman and said, "Bess is his daughter. They hid me in their home for a long time because I was sick. Bess was going to school to become a teacher and she taught me to read and write while I mended."

"I remember you speaking about them, but I don't recall you ever mentioning Bess Garrett," said Josiah.

"She was getting married. Her name soon changed to Chambers, but I might have called her Elizabeth Chambers," said Nathan.

"That's the name I remember," Josiah replied with a nod.

"Bess didn't marry until after the war was over. After I joined the army as a stretcher bearer, I worked for her future father-in-law, who was an Army doctor. I feel bad…I wish I'd known about her husband's passing. It's a shame for her to be alone raising a child." The healer frowned.

"She seems pretty strong-willed, Nathan," Josiah commented.

Nathan grinned and glanced over at Bess. "Oh, she is definitely hard-headed, 'Siah."

Chris and Vin stood in front of the clinic making plans to track the robbers.

"Nathan's stayin' here, but let's get the rest of the boys and head out to the pass; see if we can pick up their trail."

"JD's on his way back with the little girl and Josiah's still up in the clinic," Vin said. "I'll round up Ezra and Buck, and meet you back here."

Chris nodded, while Vin started down the street in the direction of the saloon.

JD nodded to Chris as he approached on the boardwalk holding Sarah's hand. The little girl looked very happy, holding some licorice sticks in her other hand. Chris couldn't help smiling at her. She was cute, with freckles on her nose and strawberry blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She skipped along while holding onto JD's hand to keep up with his longer stride. Chris acknowledged JD as they neared.

"JD," Chris said, "would you take Sarah up to the clinic? We need to get the horses ready."

"Going after those robbers, Chris?" JD asked.

Chris nodded.

"Want me to fetch Josiah?" JD asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

JD took Sarah up the stairs and opened the door to the clinic.

"Josiah," JD said, "Chris needs us to go."

Josiah nodded and stood. He smiled at Sarah and said, "Here, take my seat." Josiah pulled the chair over close to where Bess lay sleeping and scooped the little girl into the chair, while she giggled at being swung in the air.

"You gonna to be alright, Nathan?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded.

"I'll check in with you when we get back," Sanchez said. He picked up his hat and winked at Sarah, causing her to giggle again, and then followed JD outside.

Bess opened her eyes when she heard Sarah's laugh and smiled at her daughter.

"Well, Miss Sarah," Bess said quietly, "I see you charmed your way into some licorice."

"Can I eat them now, Mama?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you may," Bess replied.

Nathan came around to kneel next to Sarah's chair. "How are you feeling, Bess?"

"Tired, Nathan," Bess said. "But otherwise, alright, I guess."

"Well, I'm right here. Just try to get some sleep and let me know if you need anything at all," the healer said.

As the six men readied their horses in the livery, Larabee gave them the description of the robbers and their mounts that he'd received from the stagecoach driver. He also told them how Bess had ended up getting shot. Chris noticed that a few of the men, Buck in particular, reacted with outrage to a woman being shot.

As they started out on their way toward the pass, Chris asked Josiah how Bess was faring. Josiah told him Nathan thought she'd be fine, unless an infection set in. The ex-preacher briefly told the men about how Nathan and Bess knew each other. He noticed that even without going into all the detail of Nathan's escape from slavery, these men were affected by the story. The fact that Bess' family risked their own safety to work in the Underground Railroad, especially as it benefited one of their own, touched them deeply. Josiah also mentioned that Bess was a widow, and she and her daughter were headed to Nevada so Bess could take up a teaching position there.

When they got to the pass, Vin found the tracks where the coach had been stopped. The hoof prints of the robbers' horses headed out in the opposite direction, and Vin began to follow them; the rest of the men right on his tail.

Word of the robbery and shooting had spread throughout the town. Both Mary Travis and Inez Recillos made their way to the clinic to see Nathan and ask if they could help. He told them he would appreciate it if they could keep an eye on Sarah once in a while or spell him by sitting with Bess. Mary had a cot she could loan to Nathan, so Sarah would have a place to sleep near her mother at night. Mary also said she'd be happy to have Sarah come down to the Clarion office so she could play with Billy any time. Inez offered to bring meals up for them and both women would be able to sit with Bess or help her with bathing and dressing to give Nathan a break.

Bess thanked them for their kindness, and then Mary took Sarah with her to play with Billy at the Clarion office for a while.

Inez was sat at Bess' bedside when the injured woman asked Nathan for some water.

"Nate," Bess said quietly, "I'm feeling very warm."

Nathan brought her some water and helped her sit up to drink it. He felt her forehead and looked worried. "You're starting a bit of a fever, Bess. Let me give you some medicine for it." Nathan went over to the cupboard and retrieved a bottle. He gave Bess a spoonful of the liquid.

Inez noticed the trunk and carpetbags that were in a corner of the clinic. "Are those your bags, Bess?" Inez asked.

Bess looked over. "Yes, they are."

"The stagecoach driver brought them up while you were sleeping," said Nathan.

"Would you like to change? You might be more comfortable in a nightdress. I'd be happy to give you a hand," offered Inez.

Bess nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

"I'll wait out on the porch. Inez, you call me if you need me, hear?"

Inez nodded. "Sure, Nathan."

Inez helped Bess into a nightgown and took out a wrapper for her, leaving it at the foot of the bed in case Bess needed it. Inez brushed out Bess' hair, which had been pinned up and braided it down her back for her.

The Mexican woman took the dress and undergarments Bess had been wearing and said she'd take them to the laundry. With any luck, they could repair the damage done by the bullet and get the blood stains out. Inez summoned Nathan back into the room and before she left, told Bess she'd return with some soup for her shortly.

Nathan took a seat next to the bed and Bess smiled up at him.

"I'm so proud of you, Nathan," Bess said.

Nathan looked pleased, but tried to shrug off her words. "I'm still not a doctor, Bess."

"I think one day you will be, Nate," Bess replied. "I'm glad to see you've found a place for yourself here."

Nathan nodded. "I sent a wire to your parents. I wanted them to know you were here and doing all right."

Bess smiled. "Thank you, Nate. I appreciate that." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "How long do you think it will be before I can travel to Nevada?"

Nathan took a deep breath and blew it out. "Bess, let's just take one step at a time. I want to be sure you're well before I sent you off on your trip. Try to get some rest, and _don't worry_."

Bess nodded and lied back, closing her eyes. Nathan got up and looked out the window of the clinic. He was worried. The fever he had feared was beginning. He turned back to look at the woman who was falling asleep on the bed. He thought about the first time he had met Bess and what she had meant to his future and his freedom. He had been a boy of twelve and she had only been fifteen then. Had it really been fifteen long years ago? She had taught him to read and write; skills he used every single day. They were skills which allowed him to read his medical texts and save lives. He said a quick prayer hoping he was not going to lose her and that his experience would be sufficient to keep her alive.

After a few hours in the pass, Vin easily led the men to the robbers. The thieves were holed up in a canyon with a small fire lighting up their exact position. They appeared to be distracted by their conversation. Chris had JD and Ezra stay with the horses, giving them orders to be ready to ride after the criminals if they tried to run.

Larabee, Vin, Buck and Josiah set out on foot. Sanchez especially noticed the man who had shot Bess. The driver had described him as wearing a black vest and a red bandana. Josiah let it be known he wanted to take that man out himself.

The sky was already turning dark, and it was easy to sneak up on these fellows. Chris very casually appeared from the shadows and growled, "Give it up."

The three robbers jumped. The one with the red bandana reached for his pistol, but Josiah already had his .45 pressed against the man's temple. "Go ahead and pull it," Sanchez said, his voice low and threatening. "Nothin' would give me more pleasure than to blow your stinkin' head off."

The three men raised their hands and were quickly disarmed. Vin moved in to tie them up, while Chris, Josiah and Buck kept their weapons drawn.

"Shooting a woman," Buck said to the man with the red bandana. "We don't take kindly to that here. You better start prayin' that she don't die, you lousy son of a bitch."

The three men didn't speak, but looked plenty scared. Buck shook his head. "Lousy yella scumbags, think you're tough pushin' an elderly woman and shootin' a lady."

They got the men onto their horses. JD and Ezra appeared with the other men's mounts, and they all led the robbers back to Four Corners.

Vin and Chris locked the bandits up in the jail. The stage coach driver had remained in town and came down from the saloon with his partner. They nodded to Chris acknowledging that those were the horses they'd seen and looking inside the jail, the driver said, "Yup, that's them."

Leaving Vin to stand guard, Chris went off to the telegraph office to send a telegram to Judge Travis. Josiah headed for the clinic, while the others took the horses to the livery.

Josiah quietly opened the clinic door. It was full dark by this time and he noticed Sarah sleeping in a cot. Nathan was at Bess' bedside.

Nathan looked up and quietly asked, "Did you catch em?"

"Yup," Josiah said. "They're down in the jail now."

"Good," Nathan replied.

"How is Mrs. Chambers?" Josiah asked, nodding toward the bed.

"Fever has started, Josiah." Nathan looked concerned.

"Need me to do anything?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah, pray," Nathan said.

Josiah nodded. "Want me to sit with you?"

"No, why don't you go get some sleep. I'll probably need some help in the morning."

Josiah stood. "I'll come back at sun up. If you need me before then, I'll be over at the church."

Nathan nodded.

At first light, Josiah was already up and dressed. He headed over to the clinic and found Nathan dozing in a chair. He shook his friend's shoulder gently.

"Nate, why don't you go over to the church and use my room? Get some sleep. I'll sit with Mrs. Chambers. You're not going to be good to anyone if you exhaust yourself," Josiah said.

Nathan looked up at Josiah and nodded, before reaching over and touching Bess' forehead. He let out a breath. "Still has a fever." Nathan stood and got some water in a basin. He brought it over to the bedside table with a clean cloth. Looking at Josiah, he said, "Wipe her face every so often. Inez is going to stop by later. When she does, you can take Sarah for a walk and get her something to eat. Then let Inez sponge Bess down. We've got to keep her as cool as we can and hope this fever will pass. Don't say anything to upset Sarah. I've just been tellin' her that her mother's sleeping."

Josiah nodded in understanding. "Don't fret none, Nathan."

Nathan put a hand on Josiah's shoulder. "Can't help frettin', 'Siah. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Bess."

Sarah stretched and sat up. She smiled when she saw Josiah sitting at her mother's bedside. The large man grinned at her and said quietly, "Well, good morning, Miss Sarah."

"'Morning, Josiah. Is mama still sleeping?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But it's good for her to rest. It will help her to get better," he said.

"I'm glad she's going to be better," Sarah said. "Where is Nathan?"

"He's over in my room getting some sleep."

"Where do you live, Josiah?" Sarah asked.

"Right across the way in the church," Sanchez replied.

"You live in a church?" Sarah asked. "I never heard of anyone living in a church before."

"Well, I used to be a preacher," Josiah said. "It sort of feels comfortable to me."

Sarah nodded. "Oh." She got up from the cot and walked over toward him. She was wearing a long nightdress which she held up to keep it off the floor. "How come you're not a preacher now?"

Josiah looked at her and sighed. Picking her up, he set her on his lap and said, "It's a rather long story, Sarah. I don't know if you'd understand."

Sarah made a face. "You sound like my mother. That's what she says when she doesn't want to tell me something. Just when will I be old enough to understand all this stuff anyway?"

Josiah chuckled. "I don't think it will be that much longer, Sarah."

Inez poked her nose in through the open clinic door. "Good morning, Josiah. Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Josiah said. He stood and set Sarah down on his chair. "Sarah, I'll be right back."

Josiah went over to the door and said quietly to Inez, "Mrs. Chambers is still sleeping. The fever hasn't gone down yet. Nathan's over at the church getting some sleep. Can you help Sarah get dressed and I'll take her to breakfast? Nathan said you were going to sponge Mrs. Chamber's down to keep her cool."

Inez smiled. "Sure, I can take care of that. You wait out here on the balcony."

Josiah turned back to Sarah. "Sarah, Miss Inez is going to help you get dressed. Then, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Sarah grinned. "Yes, I would. Could I see the church after?"

"You sure can. I'll wait right out here until you're ready," Josiah said and then he shut the door behind him. He moved to take a seat looking out on the main street, which was still quiet. There was something about Sarah that had touched him deeply. He said a silent prayer, hoping that sweet little girl was not going to lose the only parent she had left.

Inez helped Sarah dress and sent her on her way with Josiah. After they left, she opened Bess' trunk and took out a clean nightgown. She filled the basin beside the bed and gently removed the quilt and sheets covering Bess. Removing her nightgown, Inez washed Bess down with the cool water. Bess opened her eyes and asked for Sarah. Inez told her Josiah had taken Sarah to breakfast and not to worry. Inez got Bess into the clean nightgown and moving her gently, changed the sheets on the bed.

Inez sat with Bess until Nathan arrived a short time later. She told Nathan she'd bring them something to eat and check in later.

Nathan took a seat beside the bed. He put his hand on Bess' forehead. She looked up at him with feverish eyes.

"It's alright, Bess. Don't fret any," Nathan said, soothingly.

Josiah took Sarah to breakfast and the little girl kept up a steady prattle of conversation. She told Josiah about her grandparents, and her excitement about the cross-country journey she and her mother were taking. She talked about the train ride, obviously Sarah's first train trip, and how fast the train had gone. How much she liked sleeping in a berth on the train and watching the lights of the little towns they passed.

After they had eaten, Josiah took Sarah's hand and they began walking down toward the church. He shortened his stride so she could keep up with him.

There were a crowd of people on the boardwalk as a sheep farmer and several of his hands were herding their flock down the main street. Sarah was trying hard to see around the people watching on the boardwalk. Josiah grinned seeing her trying to get up on her tiptoes to view the activity on the street.

"Want me to boost you up on my shoulder, Sarah?" Josiah asked.

She looked up at him. "That's 'normously high, Josiah," she said cautiously. But after a moment, she grinned and said, "Please."

He scooped her up easily and deposited her on his right shoulder. Sarah's eyes went wide seeing how high up she was, but she smiled when she realized Josiah was taller than anyone standing on the boardwalk and she could now see over everyone's heads. Sarah wrapped her left arm around Josiah's neck and hung on tight to the collar of his shirt.

Mary came out of the Clarion office with Billy at her side and smiled seeing Josiah and Sarah on the boardwalk. She approached them.

"Well, good morning, Sarah, Josiah," Mary said.

Josiah tipped his hat. "Morning, Mary."

"Hi, Mrs. Travis. Hi, Billy." Sarah grinned.

"Well, Sarah, I see you have the best view of anyone on the boardwalk," Mary said. "Would you like to come over and play with Billy today?"

"Josiah is taking me to see the church. Could I come over when we're finished?" asked the little girl.

Mary smiled. "That would be fine, Sarah. We'll see you a little while." Mary gave the pair a nod and putting her hand on Billy's shoulder, they headed back to the Clarion.

Josiah glanced up at Sarah. "Ready to go to the church now?" he asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied. Josiah set her down on the boardwalk and took her hand.

Afterwards, Josiah took Sarah to the Clarion office and quietly told Mary about Bess' fever, and then he headed back over to the clinic.

Inez had left soup with Nathan. When Josiah arrived, he found the healer sitting by Bess' bedside, wiping her brow with a cold cloth. He looked up at Josiah's entrance.

"How is she?" Josiah asked, closing the door behind him and approaching Nathan.

"She lost consciousness a while ago, Josiah," Nathan said. "Fever's getting higher. I'm afraid we're in for a rough patch now."

"I left Sarah down at the Clarion with Mary," Josiah said.

"Probably for the best," Nathan replied. "Don't want to frighten her none." Jackson sat back and Josiah pulled a chair over to sit beside him.

The healer let out a breath and said, "When I ran from Alabama to find freedom, I was really afraid. The war between the states had already started and I was just a kid. I had met up with a group that Harriet Tubman was leading out of Georgia. When I finally made it to the Garrett's house in Delaware, I was pretty sick with typhoid. I don't even remember arriving there, but Bess and her mother took care of me. Normally, you only stayed in a safe house during the day and headed out the next night, but I was slowing the group down too much and Mrs. Garrett told them the next night to go along without me. Delaware was still a slave state then, so the group had to keep moving north. Since I had no family with me, the Garrett's decided to hide me out in their house until I recovered. When I finally gained consciousness, Bess' face was the first thing I saw. I was plenty scared; I got to tell you, not knowing anyone there or even where I was. She was only three years older than me and I think having someone close to my own age made me less afraid. They brought in a doctor who worked the underground railroad to treat me, and kept me in their home. It was great risk. If I'd been discovered there, the entire family could have gone to jail."

Josiah nodded. "They obviously had a lot of faith, and believed in what they were doing."

"They did. Bess would sit with me during the day as I didn't dare set foot outside of the house. She'd read to me and that's when she started to teach me my letters. Once I was able to be up and around, she took me outside at night to get exercise. The Garrett's had a nice piece of property that abutted some woods.

"One night, Bess and I got to talking and we wandered off on a trail further than we should have. That's when we heard the bloodhounds that were chasing another group of runaway slaves. I remember Bess grabbing my hand and saying we had to get to safety. She knew those woods well enough, even in the dark, to find a stream to cross so the bloodhounds would lose the scent. We hid out in a cave all night and through the next day, until evening fell again and we could safely go back. Bess knew about the plants in the woods…what we could safely eat and not eat. We survived that day on wild berries. You know she could have gone back to her parents' house and come back for me that night, but she wouldn't leave me alone."

Josiah nodded. "I see why you are so determined to save her life."

"She's like family to me, Josiah and one of the people responsible for my becoming a free man," Nathan said. "When I was finally healthy and I wanted to go back and do something to help in the war. Bess and her father took me to Philadelphia where I met her future father-in-law, Dr. Chambers. He was an Army doctor and agreed to take me with him as a stretcher bearer. I learned everything I know about medicine from him. Bess' future husband, Michael, was the one who taught me about firearms and how to shoot a gun. There is so much that I owe these folks…things I could never repay."

"Somehow, I get the impression Mrs. Chambers wouldn't feel you owe her a thing," Josiah said.

Nathan chuckled. "You'd probably be right, Josiah."

Time passed. Bess was in and out of delirium with the fever. Nathan was concerned about Sarah seeing Bess, so between Mary and Josiah, they kept Sarah away from the clinic during the day. Telling Sarah that her mother needed additional rest and quiet, Mary took the little girl to her home to sleep at night, but every evening before she turned in, Josiah would bring Sarah to the clinic. He felt it was important for her to see her mother at some point during the day. Sarah always kissed Bess good night and told her to rest and get well. After taking Sarah to Mary's for the night, Josiah would return to the clinic and spell Nathan so he could get some rest. Inez continued to come during the day to bathe Bess, as well as change her nightclothes and bedding.

Late one night, Nathan went to the church to get some sleep. He was greatly relieved as Bess' fever had finally broken. It was almost dawn and Josiah sat in a chair next to the bed. With the lamplight low, he read silently from his bible. Bess began to toss on the bed and call out for her daughter.

"Sarah? Sarah, where are you?" Bess cried.

Josiah moved close to the bed and leaned over. "Mrs. Chambers," he said, "Sarah is sleeping now."

Bess opened her eyes and looked around. She met Josiah's eyes and asked, "Where is Nathan?"

"He's getting some sleep," Sanchez said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, some water if you wouldn't mind," Bess said.

Josiah nodded and got up to pour water from a pitcher. Bess watched him and asked, "How long have I been here?"

"A little over a week now," Josiah said.

"What?" Bess struggled to sit up. She tried to get out of the bed, but was overwhelmed with dizziness and nearly fell. Josiah was quickly at her side and caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

"Mrs. Chambers," he said, setting her back down on the bed, "you are in no condition to get up just yet."

Bess put a hand to her head and blinked. She took a deep breath, but seemed distressed. "I need to send a wire… to Nevada about the teaching position. I need to let them know I've been delayed."

"I can do that for you after Nathan arrives. You are in no condition to be going out to the telegraph office."

Bess realized she was only clad in her nightgown and flushed, a bit embarrassed. She pulled the blankets back around her and shook her head with a small chuckle. "I guess you're right about that." She accepted the glass of water he handed her with thanks, and took a drink.

Josiah sat back down in the chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said, "but a bit worn out."

"I think that's to be expected," Josiah said. "You've had an infection and a fever, but it broke during the night."

"Where is Sarah?" Bess asked, noticing the cot on the other side of the room was empty.

"She's over at Mrs. Travis'," Josiah replied. "Nathan didn't want her to worry, so we've been telling her you needed additional rest and quiet. I brought her here every night to see you, so she'd know you were all right."

Bess looked at him for a moment and her eyes softened. "That was kind of you, Mr. Sanchez. I hope she hasn't been a bother," Bess replied.

"Not at all. She's a special little girl, Mrs. Chambers," Josiah said.

"Yes, she is," Bess replied with a smile. "She's my angel."

Nathan came in the next morning and was delighted to see Bess alert and feeling better. Josiah left to send Bess' telegram and check on Sarah. Inez came later in the morning and helped Bess to bathe and dress. Nathan still wanted Bess to take it easy until he was sure she was completely well. She was able to get up and with the help of a cane Nathan brought her, Bess made her way out onto the balcony of the clinic and sat with Sarah in the early evening.

Josiah stopped by bringing a telegram which had arrived for Bess. She opened it and looked concerned. Nathan saw the look on her face and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Bess glanced at Sarah and said, "I'll tell you later." Nathan nodded, realizing whatever the news was, Bess did not want to share it in front of Sarah. Josiah saw that, too, and asked Sarah to come for a walk with him to the general store.

Once they were out of earshot, Bess turned to Nathan and said, "They did not hold the teaching position for me."

Nathan was upset by the news. "Bess, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Nathan. Unfortunately, these things happen. I'm glad I was here. You saved my life. That's much more important than any job," Bess said, reaching over to pat his hand. "I'll find another position."

Bess did not want to take up the bed in Nathan's clinic any longer, so the next day, she and Sarah transferred to the boarding house. Nathan and Josiah moved their trunk and carpet bags. Both men, as well as Mary and Inez, made it a habit to stop by daily to check on the pair.

A few days later, Mary and Bess sat out on the front porch of the boarding house, watching Billy and Sarah playing. Mary was quite interested in hearing about Harriet Tubman, knowing of Bess' continued acquaintance with her. Harriet Tubman had been born into slavery but after her own escape in 1849, she had dedicated herself to working on the Underground Railroad and made at least fifteen trips back to the south to assist other slaves to freedom before the end of the war.

Bess told Mary that it was Mrs. Tubman who had inspired her to become a teacher. Bess' first pupils were escaped slaves who wanted to learn to read and write. She told Mary that no one had ever equaled Nathan when it came to learning.

"I've never seen someone who learned so quickly. I thought every student I had was going to be as easy to teach as Nathan was, but I found that wasn't the case."

"I'd love to have the opportunity to interview Mrs. Tubman. She's quite a woman," Mary said.

"Well, Mary, there's no reason why you can't. If you don't mind interviewing her through the mail, I'd be more than happy to give you her address in Philadelphia and write a letter of introduction you could sent to her. She's working very hard on the womens' rights issue now. She wants to free women like she's helped free the slaves. I'm sure if she knew your story about the loss of your husband and you assuming the editorship of his newspaper, she'd be more than pleased to answer any questions you had for her," Bess said.

Mary looked pleased. "That would be wonderful, Bess. I would certainly appreciate that."

"I'll come by the Clarion office tomorrow and we can draft a letter to Harriet," said Bess.

"I heard from Nathan that you lost the teaching position in Nevada. I'm so sorry," Mary consoled.

Bess shook her head. "Well, I understand they couldn't wait, although I am disappointed." Bess looked up and smiled, seeing Josiah approach them. He greeted Sarah and Billy and approached the ladies on the porch, tipping his hat to them.

"Afternoon, ladies," Josiah said.

"Hello, Josiah," Mary said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sanchez," Bess said. "As I was saying, Mary, teaching would be a perfect job for me since I'm raising Sarah alone. I could have her with me at school all day and not have to worry about her. One of the other things Mrs. Tubman taught me: If you are able-bodied, no matter what the color of your skin, you should be able to stand on your own two feet. That's why I left my parent's home and came west. I wanted to prove to myself that I could do just that."

"Well I occasionally hear about positions that are available. I'll let you know if I hear of any," said Mrs. Travis.

"I would appreciate that, Mary. Thank you," Bess replied.

Mary stood. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to the office. The paper is not going to print itself." Mary called to Billy and the two set off.

Sarah skipped up onto the porch as Bess invited Josiah to take a seat and visit for a while.

"Feeling better?" Josiah asked.

"Little by little," Bess replied. "I'm finally able to get around without that cane." She glanced at Sarah, who looked to be exceedingly happy as she skipped back and forth on the porch. "Mr. Sanchez, I wanted to thank you for your kindness to Sarah while I was ill. She's been telling me about your adventures."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Chambers," said Josiah.

"Well, I have to tell you, Mr. Sanchez, she has been quite taken with you," Bess said with a smile.

Josiah grinned as he turned to watch Sarah skip by. "The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Chambers."

Bess watched him for a moment and added, "If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Sanchez…it's none of my business, but she reminds you of someone you know, doesn't she?"

Josiah turned back and met Bess' gaze. "You're very perceptive, Mrs. Chambers." He paused for a moment. "Yes. Sarah reminds me a great deal of my sister, Hannah, but the way she was a long, long time ago."

Bess nodded, sympathetically. "You've lost your sister?"

"In a manner of speaking," Josiah replied. "My sister is a tortured soul; not in her right mind, I'm afraid. She's being cared for by the nuns in a town called Vista City. Every few months, I go to visit her and – it just tears my heart out to see her."

"I'm so very sorry," Bess said. She blinked back tears as Sarah skipped up to her.

"Mama," Sarah said, "can we go to the general store? I have a penny that I'd like to spend."

Bess chuckled. "Let me guess, you'd like some licorice sticks, wouldn't you?"

Sarah giggled. "Yes."

"All right," Bess said, "I think we can take a walk to the general store. Mr. Sanchez, would you care to accompany us?"

Josiah smiled at Sarah. "I'd be delighted to."

As they started down the steps, Bess turned to Josiah and said, "I think we've observed formalities long enough, Mr. Sanchez. Would you please call me Bess?"

He nodded and smiled. "Josiah."

Sarah began to dance attendance around the pair. "Mama, did you know that Josiah lives in the church? And last week there was a whole herd of sheep walking right down the main street and . . ."

Sarah prattled on happily while Bess and Josiah shared a glance and chuckled.

The next day, Bess and Sarah arrived in the Clarion office. Mary put on water for tea, and while the children played, Mary mentioned that she'd just heard there was a teaching position becoming available in the nearby town of Bitter Creek.

"If you don't mind, Bess," Mary said, "I've already taken the liberty of wiring the supervisor of their school board about you to see if an interview could be set up."

Bess smiled. "Oh, Mary, that would be wonderful!"

"The town is very close," Mary said. "You could take the stage coach there for the interview and be back the same day."

"I would very much like being close to Nathan and I know Sarah would enjoy being able to come back to Four Corners for visits once in a while."

Mary seemed pleased. They had their tea and set to work on their letters to Harriet Tubman.

Bess stopped by the clinic with Sarah to see Nathan a few days later. They sat out on the balcony talking. Sarah leaned over by the railing looking at the church. Seeing Josiah emerge, she called a greeting to him. He grinned, waved to her and headed over towards them.

As Josiah mounted the steps, Nathan and Bess called greetings to him. When he reached them, Nathan said, "Well, Bess has some good news."

Bess grinned at Josiah's questioning glance. "A job interview for a teaching position in Bitter Creek," she said.

"Congratulations," Josiah said, "that's very good news."

"Well, Sarah and I will be off tomorrow on the morning stage for the interview and to take a look at the town," she said.

"It's a nice little town, Bess," Nathan said. "I think you'll like it."

"And you'll be very close to Four Corners as well," Josiah said.

Bess smiled and shared a glance with Nathan. "That's an added bonus."

The next evening, the stage pulled into Four Corners and the driver assisted Sarah and Bess from the coach. Bess was pleased to see Mrs. Travis by the Clarion office. She took Sarah by the hand and made her way across the street to Mary.

Mary smiled at their approach. "Did it go well?"

"It went excellently," Bess replied, stepping up onto the boardwalk. "They offered me the position immediately after the interview."

"That's wonderful, Bess. Congratulations. What were your impressions of Bitter Creek?" Mary asked.

"Seems like a very nice town, Mary. A lot of children, which will be so nice for Sarah," Bess replied with a smile.

"How soon will you be leaving?" Mary asked.

"On Friday. I have to be there to start my new job on Monday."

Friday morning came all too quickly and the stage rumbled into Four Corners. It was very early. Nathan and Josiah had come to see Bess and Sarah off on their way.

Bess and Josiah shook hands. "Thank you again, Josiah, for everything you've done for Sarah."

"It was my pleasure, Bess. It will be quiet here without Sarah."

"Josiah," Sarah said, jumping from one foot to the other next to them, "you have to come and visit us."

Bess smiled. "Yes, Josiah, you should. Nathan is coming in a few weeks and I know Sarah will be very disappointed if you don't accompany him."

"I'd be delighted to come," Josiah said. He turned and picked Sarah up by the waist. He swung her around and deposited her in the coach while she giggled in delight.

Bess turned to Nathan. She had tears in her eyes. "Nate, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for a thing, Bess," Nathan replied, grinning.

"Yes, I do, Nate. More than you know." They hugged each other tightly.

Nathan gave Bess a hand up into the stagecoach and shut the door. Bess looked out the window while holding Sarah on her lap.

"We'll see you both in a few weeks then," Bess said.

Josiah wished them a safe journey as he and Nathan waved good-bye.

Bess and Sarah waved good-bye as the coach pulled out of Four Corners. In her hand, Sarah held tightly to a small bag of licorice sticks which Josiah had given her for the trip.

~END~


End file.
